The objective is to design, build, and clinically assess a wireless device for monitoring and recording movement disorders. Specifically, the device will be developed for evaluating the efficacy of treatments for Parkinson's disease. Three major symptoms of Parkinson's disease that lead to disability include tremor, bradykinesia, and rigidity. Current treatments such as pharmaceutical interventions and deep brain stimulation focus on alleviating these symptoms to improve quality of life. Objectively quantifying these symptoms will aid in evaluating the efficacy of these interventions. The project will integrate hardware and develop software algorithms to analyze, quantify, and present quantitative data to clinicians. The quantitative data will be related to the current standard for evaluation, the United Parkinson's Disease Rating Scale. The device will include clinician and research interfaces. The wireless device could provide real-time monitoring of Parkinson's at home or during activities such as gait. The final device will allow at-home studies of Parkinson's patients. Monitoring Parkinson's symptoms at home would allow physicians to capture complex fluctuation patterns of the symptoms not seen during an office visit. The device would download data collect at a patient's home to a computer at the physician's office. This will allow physicians to change treatment protocols appropriately. [unreadable] [unreadable]